Naruto Lost Chapter: Transcending
by HiragoSeika
Summary: A written interpretation on the finale of Uchiha Madara's battle against the 5 Kage. This fight ends in Chapter 592 and we are not shown the exact outcome until Chapter 601. Since the finale was not shown, I decided to create my own interpretation of how it went down.


Madara took a single step to approach his daring, but foolish opponents. Unapproving of their level of skill combined with the prestigious titles they held, he chuckled momentarily before putting his right hand to his side; ''you people are a disgrace to falter this easily. And yet, I should praise you for standing your ground against me. For that I shall reward you with this single moment where I won't hold back,'' he stated calmly, only to be interrupted by a sharp sound and light approaching him from behind.

Upon impact with the reanimated Uchiha, the light evaporated and disappeared instantly as Madara turned his head to look up at Oonoki, who was sweating and gritting his teeth.

''Fence-sitter brat, you should know by now that these petty techniques, no matter how powerful, are nothing before my pow-'' He attempted to berate Oonoki, only for A to appear right before him and throw a straight punch at his face.

Noticing within a split-second that the Raikage was avoiding eye-contact, he made a sharp jump to the right, being met with a furious dragon of water and a sharp downpour of hardened sand, rushing him at blinding speed.

''Water Dragon Bullet technique!''

''Sand Hail!''

A giant blue sword erupted from Madara's back as his Susanoo arm slashed through both techniques simultaneously, followed by the ribcage and accompanying arms forming around the Uchiha.

''Your teamwork remains top-notch, though no one can deny the severe strain your bodies have been put through. You've missed your chance to defeat me. Before I leave, I've set myself up for a little challenge,'' Madara spoke derogatorily, narrowing his Rinnegan eyes as he stared down Tsunade, now backing up Oonoki.

''Don't think you've won until our bodies are no more,'' panted Mei, her olive eyes reflecting the fatigue she felt as she reared herself for one last assault.

''There is a reason why I've lived this long, Madara!'' Oonoki proclaimed, ''and it certainly was not to watch our hard-fought peace perish here in favor of yours.''

''Peace, you say? Peace is but a fluid concept that knows no definition,'' Madara noted casually, ''the only ones with the rights to utter this word with honesty are those with the power to back it up.''

As all five of the kage focused themselves entirely on Madara and prepared for their final stand, his mouth moved and he uttered his final provocation; ''All of you, fall before my power, now!''

Madara raised both hands and before both Tsunade's and A's respective punches could reach him, they clashed with solid wood as the Uchiha rose himself up in the air using the power of the man he so detested. He took a single leap from an outstretched root, finding himself floating right above the battlefield.

''Fire release: Great Fire Annihilation!'' He shouted, breathing a monstrous mass of raging flames that quickly overtook the battlefield below him, his eyes feasting on his surrounding to determine that everyone had scattered.

''Now then…Dragon Flame Release Song,'' he proclaimed as he noticed A's backward jump right in the direction he was facing.

Lowering himself into the resulting smoke of his earlier technique, A took the dragon flame bullet head-on, withstanding the heat surprisingly well.

''Damn it, his flames are hot. Oi, Oonoki, where are you?'' He called out hastily, realizing that if he was to keep up with Madara, Oonoki's technique was of outmost value.

''He's not here,'' a familiar voice suddenly answered and before A had even a fraction of a second to counter, a massive, glowing blue fist emerged from the smoke and struck him in the chest at full force, sending him flying a considerable distance across the battlefield, ultimately crashing in a nearby wall of erected stone.

''Calling out for your comrade while the enemy is watching, not very smart now, are we?'' Madara scoffed, ''Same goes for you, fence-sitter,'' he smugly followed up his previous statement as the arm formed a blade and slashed through the smoke, blood and a split-second later, the parting of smoke revealing Oonoki bleeding profusely in mid-air.

''Y-… You will fall… Madara!'' He wheezed before falling to the ground himself.

Taking a moment to look down on the fallen Tsuchikage, Madara retreated within the smoke, reaching its center swiftly.

A sudden change in the ground's texture caught him off-guard, noticing as his right foot soon sank away in what appeared to be quicksand.

A biting, corrosive vapor soon began to surround him, urging him to summon forth the Susanoo ribcage.

''Boil release and the combination of sand and water, huh?'' He casually remarked, noticing as the quicksand began to travel up his body in an attempt to restrain him.

Madara quickly formed a hand seal right as the sand reached his arms, causing trees to break through the soil underneath him, pushing him above the smoke once more. Wasting no time, he quickly produced a number of wood clones, three of which immediately jumped to his left, one of them throwing himself in front of Tsunade's Byakugou-powered punch while another subsequently kicked her in the stomach, while the final produced a Susanoo blade, ready to impale her. She barely managed to dodge its luminous blade by an inch, panting as she engaged the two remaining clones in combat.

''I'll come for you later, Senju,'' Madara spoke with a hint of disdain in his voice, rushing forward with 7 clones.

''He's coming, Mei! NOW!'' Gaara shouted, prompting the Mizukage to spit a wall of lava in front of her.

Both were just in time to jump back as a giant blade cut through it and 'Madara' rushed mei directly, reaching for her throat.

Gaara immediately moved skywards on a platform of sand, sending some forth in an attempt to stop Mei's attacker. She moved back, noticing Gaara's assistance and attempted to create the seals for another lava-style technique, only to be intercepted by two clones coming from her side.

''I have only enough chakra left to take one out,'' she thought to herself, firing a bullet of lava towards the clone closest to her.

Suddenly, no time remained for the pair as the real Madara appeared behind Gaara faster than he was able to notice and fired a ball of flame at him. Forced to abandon his platform of sand, he jumped towards Mei to assist her, sand by his side, ready to fight. He wasn't given the chance as a Magatama rushed him from behind. Crashing right through the wall of sand Gaara had put up behind him for protective purposes, it struck him in the back at full force, sending him crashing to the ground.

Mei noticed as four clones now surrounded her, with the real Madara making his entrance behind them. With all clones now activating Susanoo, she stood with eyes of helplessness as Madara, arms crossed, berated her; ''this is the result of fighting me. This is what happens when you oppose a God. Fall.''

''Not to the likes of you, not here!'' Mei shouted, sending forth a wave of lava at extraordinary speed.

''With the last of your chakra… Impressive,'' Madara casually noted before slicing through it with his Susanoo blade, slashing Mei's shoulder open.

Falling onto her knees, energy in order to speak was but a luxury she did not have. Hues faded and her vision blurred. Madara's condescending eyes locking with hers, she passed out.

By now the smoke had cleared and before Madara could make his way towards his final opponent, he instinctively jumped aside just in time to dodge a massive Susanoo warrior hurtling past him.

''Senju, as you can see, you are the last one left. You are so insignificant as a medic, I could not help but take out the others first,'' Madara taunted, not even bothering to face her yet.

''Someone like you doesn't even have the right to call me by my clan's name!'' Tsunade yelled in bitter anger, rushing Madara as fast as she could.

The latter did not bother to move, sending his four Susanoo warriors forth to take her on. Tsunade jumped right past the blade of the first, sending it flying with a straight kick to the head. Another blade immediately tried to smack down on her, but she evaded it, and grabbed the warrior by its arm, throwing it right into the clone behind it. The final warrior drew a second blade, one of which Tsunade tore off after it missed her. Holding it in front of her, she parried the second and with a forceful jab, made it pierce the clone in the ribcage, defeating it.

''It's your turn now, Madara!'' Tsunade shouted with the last oxygen left in her air. Expending every last bit of it, she jumped up swiftly and prepared to punch him. The Uchiha did not speak and instead answered by calling forth the Susanoo arm with a blade in its hand.

''Too slow!'' Yelled Tsunade, dodging the blade deftly, jumping forward the moment her feet touched the ground.

A shattering punch struck the ribcage Madara had surrounded himself with, but before she could attempt to land another, her Byakugou vanished in thin air.

''And so it ends,'' muttered the ancient Uchiha, impaling her on a swiftly summoned blade, before flicking her into the air.

''Neither you nor your lineage, especially not _him_, ever understood why I will not follow anyone's path but my own. You're all cowards. You've opposed me and this is the price you pay,'' he lectured her, raising a large tree into the air before smacking it down on her. The sound of bones shattering filled the air for a moment.

''And just like your bones, here your hopes and dreams die. Don't worry, I won't finish you off. My business lies elsewhere. Be grateful, for I will allow you all to die here on your own accord, while rethinking your past actions and ideologies. Farewell, kage.''

And as Madara left the scene, his thoughts were with what was yet to come; ''I can sense _him… _I wonder how my plans are advancing.''


End file.
